A Night (Not Quite) Like Any Other
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: He reached up and grabbed her hips, mentally rewarding himself for his restraint. Although in all honestly he knew that the only reward he was going to be giving himself was a very, very cold shower once Aria left. Set somewhere around 1x19. M for a reason folks.


**I'm trying to ease myself back into writing, and this was the result. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The night started out like any other. Aria was curled up under his arm, her feet tucked firmly beneath her bottom and her head resting gently on his shoulder, as they watched whatever classic film they could find on his TV. Ezra wouldn't change it for a minute, even if the whole town knew about their relationship and they were free to do what they pleased on a Saturday night, he knew that this is where he would want to be. This is where he wanted to be forever.

Aria giggled at something that happened on the screen and Ezra realized he had zoned out quite some time ago, too busy thinking about their Saturdays and how much he loved the little woman beside him. If his friends could only see him now he knew they would tease him mercilessly. After Jackie he swore that he would fall head over heels for a woman again, and especially not so soon. And yet, there he was.

But this felt different. He had loved Jackie, he knew that, but not like this. When he was apart from Jackie it never felt like he was missing a vital part of himself. However whenever Aria was off with her friends or caught up in family drama, it was like he was walking around with only one arm. His small apartment felt huge, and there was always a small portion of his take-out left over without Aria to steal bites.

No, his relationship with Jackie had never held such meaning to him. But with Aria he knew that they were going to go the distance. Whether they stayed together for the rest of her education or if they broke up for some unfathomable reason, he knew that they would wind up back together again. He breathed easier when she was around.

Aria snuggled in closer to him and he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered softly, kissing her head again. Aria shifted to look up at him and smiled. She pressed her lips to his gently and he could feel her smile still on her lips.

They continued to kiss softly for a moment, savoring the moment that was few and far between these days. It wasn't for lack of trying on their part, things just seemed to be constantly getting in the way. Aria's dad phoning to ask him for drinks, their fight after the play, the Jenna thing…

Aria shifted after a few moments and brought her leg across his, so that she was straddling him. Ezra smirked but did not complain, pulling her closer by the hips so that they were chest to chest. In college Ezra would have been frustrated if the furthest he ever got with his girlfriend was making out on the couch, but with Aria he could never get enough of the feel of her lips and the gentle flick of her tongue against his. He was an addict, and he was perfectly happy to wait until she was out of high school to go any further.

Aria, however, seemed to have other thoughts in her head. Her hips began to grind against his softly, causing wonderful friction for him. Ezra couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he pushed his hips up into hers. Aria moaned too and their lips broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other as Aria moved her lips back and forth. She was wearing a skirt with no tights and Ezra was distinctly aware of the fact that her panties and his pajama bottoms were the only barrier between them.

Eventually he managed to pull himself out of his stupor.

"Aria…" he muttered, his voice hoarse, "St-stop." He reached up and grabbed her hips, mentally awarding himself for his restraint. Although in all honestly he knew that the only reward he was going to be giving himself was a very, very cold shower once Aria left.

"Why?" She asked, leaning away from him. "What are we waiting for, Ezra?"

They had never actually discussed sex, or anything that comes along with it. Ezra had just presumed that Aria had the same feelings towards it as he did.

"Until you're out of High School," he said simply, brushing a piece of hair off of her face. "I though that was kind of an unspoken rule. I don't want to be your teacher when we cross that line."

Aria frowned and looked down, "That's two years away. You're not going to touch me at all until then?"

"I'm touching you right now," he replied with a smile. He poked her nose gently, causing her to look up and roll her eye.

"So, no sex," Aria clarified.

"No sex," Ezra agreed.

"How about other stuff?" She asked. Ezra's mind went wild with images of them doing _other stuff_ and Aria clearly noticed because she shifted in his lap, beginning to grind on him again.

This time he did not stop her, he was fully on board for _other stuff_. He knew deep down that he would stop before things got too out of hand but this was innocent enough. He would be a fool to think they could go two years without grinding on each other.

He moved his hands back to her hips and mouth back to her lips, kissing her harder than before, his tongue sweeping into her mouth.

Aria moved herself faster against him, moaning into his mouth every time he pushed himself back into her. Ezra was becoming increasingly uncomfortable on the confines of his pants and moved a hand down to his rock-hard penis, arranging it into a better position.

As he did so, his hand accidentally brushed against the inside of Aria's thigh. She broke their kiss and moaned loudly.

It was like music to his hears. He had to hear it again. He had to. But first…

"Aria?" He asked, wanting to know if this was okay. His fingers danced across the top of her leg, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Touch me," she whispered. She began to pepper kisses down the side of his neck, nipping at his skin gently as she went. Ezra's eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered.

Slowly, giving her a chance to stop him, he inched his hand underneath her skirt, stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh as he went. Aria widened her straddle to give him more room.

He could feel the heat of her sex radiating towards his fingers before he even reached her panties.

And then he was there, touching Aria in the most intimate way. In a way he had only imagined on cold nights alone in his bed.

He stroked her softly through her cotton panties, feeling their dampness. Aria whimpered above him, trying to press herself further into his hand, but Ezra was determined to take this slow. To savor it.

Her forehead was now resting against his shoulder and he took the opportunity to begin kissing her neck softly. He used his teeth to bring the strap of her dress of her shoulder and pressed kisses along her collar bone. Aria shuddered and he smiled against her skin.

Her panties were now way passed damp and verging on soaking. He slipped them to the side easily and held his breath as he touched her wet pussy for the first time. He all but came right there at the feel of her.

Aria threw her head back, "Oh, God! Ezra!"

Ezra couldn't hold out her any longer, he needed to see her come for him.

He moved his finger up to her clit and rubbed it softly, feeling her shudder above her as she continued to pant and moan.

After a moment he moved his finger down to her opening. He teased her gently before slipping his finger inside. She. Was. So. Tight.

Aria all but screamed with pleasure as he began to move, fingering her slowly at first before picking up speed and adding a second finger. With the angle he couldn't reach her clit but his eyes went wide a moment later as Aria reached down between them and pulled up her skirt, looking him dead in the eye as she slipped her hand underneath her panties and began to rub herself in time with his fingers.

His eyes dropped down to her panties and he watched entranced as she touched herself for him. He didn't realize his fingers had stopped moving until Aria began to move on them, grinding herself down into his hand. He began to move them again and could feel her walls starting to pulse and constrict.

He reached up and kissed her hard, their tongues messily moving against one another as she moved faster and faster on top of his thrusting fingers.

Suddenly her fingers and lips stopped. Ezra pulled back and watched wide eyed as Aria cried out and stilled, shuddering and panting as she came. He took it all in, the way her lips fell open into a wide 'O', and her eyes rolled back in her head.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A moment later she slumped forward, resting her head on his shoulder once more and burying her nose in his neck. Ezra removed his hand from her, his fingers sticky with her juices. He wiped them on a stray napkin left over from their take-out, before stroking her hair softly as she recuperated.

"That… was… amazing," Aria panted as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm glad," he replied, his inner macho man roared with pride that he has made her orgasm in such a beautiful way.

"Your turn?" She asked, but Ezra could tell she was getting sleepy.

"Another night," he told her softly, kissing the side of her head. He felt her nod sleepily. She shifted off of him and cuddled back into his side.

It started out like any other night, and ended like any other night. The middle, however, was not like anything else either party had every experienced.


End file.
